OneshotEl Café del Amor
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Alice tiene un nuevo empleo de verano el cual la llevara a conocer su verdadero amor, pero el no es lo que aparenta...el es un vampiro, muchas pruebas tendrán que ser superadas para que este amor pueda seguir adelante...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

SUMMARY:Alice tiene un nuevo empleo de verano el cual la llevara a conocer su verdadero amor, pero el no es lo que aparenta...el es un vampiro, muchas pruebas tendrán que ser superadas para que este amor pueda seguir adelante...

* * *

POV ALICE

Pffff! otro día de escuela! la verdad que estos días estaban más aburridos de lo normal y con el fin de año aproximándose, hacía que cada día, cada hora y cada minuto se hicieran eternos, y continuaba la clase de economía, la más aburrida de todas...

-Chicos!, las vacaciones se aproximan, pero también los empleos de verano, se que para ustedes suena aburrido pero pueden obtener un empleo de medio tiempo y ganar lo suficiente para comprarse lo que quieran, además si me comprueban que tendrán un empleo, tendrán puntos extra en la evaluación final-dijo el profesor con una cara de satisfacción.

-Auuuu! genial! así juntaré el resto para mi auto nuevo-gritó Riley como si un auto nuevo fuera lo más importante.

-Y luego ¿que te parece dar una vuelta a donde tu quieras?-me dijo al oído en un tono seductor, yo puse los ojos en blanco, la verdad yo sabía que el andaba detrás mio pero también sabía que el era el chico más "fácil" de las escuela así que su invitación la ignoré como si nunca la hubiera escuchado.

-¿En donde trabajarás?-preguntó Bella.

-Pues no lo se,quizá en la cafetería que está a unas calles de aquí-dije muy poco emocionada pues me daba flojera estar todo el verano vendiendo café! osea quien compraría café en verano! me reí ante la idea, imaginandome a las personas quemándose la lengua con el calor y el café hirviendo jajajaja.

-Qué bien!, mmm yo trabajaré en la tienda de mi tio por si te lo preguntabas ¿eh?-dijo ella fingiendo molestia, pero yo sabía que solo bromeaba.

Después de eso, la clase siguió con su curso normal y aburrido, hasta que el timbre sonó y me dirijí de inmediato a la cafetería antes de que alguien más me ganará el puesto vacante, entré y tuve que hablar con el encargado para obtener el empleo,y lo conseguí, tan solo en 5 dias ya estaría vendiendo café, ahhh que aburrido, mi única motivación fue que con el dinero que ganara me compraría mis libros de Crepúsculo y el resto lo ahorraría para mis gastos personales.

Volví a mi casa, y me comí un pan con cajeta mmm me encantaba jejeje era delicioso, pero pronto me dió sueño y caí rendida, desperté al otro día y de nuevo a la escuela, hice una mueca pues deseaba que estos 5 dias restantes se terminaran pronto.

Así pasaron los días, lentos y aburridos, todos con la emoción de por fin estar de vacaciones, Bella planeaba lo que compraría con su dinero, mientras que Riley seguía insistiendo en que fuera su novia, la verdad que él no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, yo esperaba a esa persona especial...

Por fin salimos de vacaciones y llegó mi primer día de trabajo, la verdad no era muy dificil,una taza tras otra y marcarlo en la caja registradora, mis sospechas de que seria aburrido se volvieron realidad, si no fuera por que tenía mi Ipod conmigo, me hubiera quedado dormida.

Pasó una semana y por fin pude acompletar el dinero para mis libros,así que saliendo ese sábado de trabajar, me dirijí a la librería y compré solo uno, me moría de la emoción y ganas de leerlo allí mismo, pero ya era tarde asi que me fui a mi casa, cené y me fui a dormir esperando el siguiente día de trabajo, pero al menos esta vez tendría algo que leer.

Estaba detrás de la caja registradora leyendo mi hermoso libro,la verdad me encantaba, ella si que era una chica extraña, siempre alejada de los demás y siempre una chica distraida, siempre llena de dudas y decidida a ser feliz en un lugar triste como el pueblo donde viviría.

Continué leyendo y simplemente olvide todo lo que había a mi alrededor cuando ella describió a aquél chico perfecto, era como si lo viera a través de los ojos de la chica, de verdad que sentía una gran emoción, de verdad que estaba loca jajaja.

-Mmm, señorita!-alcancé a escuchar muy a lo lejos, pues tenía mi Ipod a todo volumen y con mi mente centrada totalmente en el libro.

Cuando levanté la vista, vi al muchacho más guapo del mundo, su cabello era color miel y muy sedoso, su piel extremadamente pálida, su mandíbula fuerte pero a la vez de lo más fina, sus labios llenos bien formados y de un color rojo en una hermosa tonalidad, era alto mas o menos un metro noventa, y de apariencia fuerte, pero todo eso quedó de lado cuando lo miré a sus ojos color caramelo, me encantaron y me perdí en ellos...

Pero el encanto no duró mucho pues el libro cayó de mis manos, y el chico soltó una risita, la quizo ocultar, pero es que no lo culpaba pues al tratar de levantar el libro terminé tirando el azúcar, de verdad que Bella era más audaz que yo jaja, pero ¿por que me pasaba esto a mí?, solo me sonroje y el chico me ayudó y de nuevo me perdí en sus ojos, el lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento,es que estaba distraida leyendo mi libro-expliqué aún muy apenada.

-No te preocupes, esto le pasa a cualquiera, y ¿que libro estás leyendo?-preguntó curioso.

-Mmm no es muy conocido pero es sobre un amor prohibido-dije nerviosa pues a todos los chicos de la escuela les parecían tontas las historias de amor y temía que a el tampoco le gustara.

-Mmm que bien que te agrade leer, ¿me darías un Mokachino frio?-cambio de tema pues cuando mencione que mi libro era sobre un amor prohibido, el se puso tenso como si hubiera mencionado un tema prohibido, así que le serví su café y el salió muy rápido de la cafetería, eso me dejo muy intrigada, y todo el resto de mi turno lo pasé pensando en aquél chico.

Llegué a mi casa y continué leyendo, la verdad leia demasiado rápido y prontó lo acabé, uufff ni un día me había tardado en leerlo,pero mañana después de la escuela compraría el siguiente libro de la saga, pero había algo que me emocionaba aún más y era la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquél chico y pensando en él me quedé dormida.

Al otro día me levanté temprano y salí corriendo hacía la librería para poder tener algo que leer durante mi turno.

Estaba buscando en los estantes, cuando choqué con un chico y ese chico era el mismo del día anterior.

-Perdón! es que no me fije por donde iba-me disculpé recordando el accidente de ayer.

-No te preocupes, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar-dijo el mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Ay! jajaja creo que eso no sería algo a lo que nos debamos acostumbrar-bromeé y resultó grasioso para mi y para él.

-No me importa salir herido, si es que es la única forma de verte-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa, yo no pude decir nada solo asentí como agradecimiento.

-Mmm y ¿que libro quieres comprar?-preguntó con sus bellísimos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-La verdad no se, pero algo que si se es que los romances prohibidos son mis favoritos-traté de bromear de nuevo pero el reaccionó de la misma manera que ayer, se puso tenso y cambio el tema.

-Mi nombre es Jasper, espero que nuestros encuentros sean más seguidos y con menos accidentes-dijo estrechándome la mano.

-El mío es Alice-dije al mismo tiempo que respondía al saludo y al tocar su mano, me dí cuenta de que su piel estaba helada, no era algo normal.

El notó que me estremecí al tocarlo, y soltó mi mano rápidamente pero muy sútil a la vez.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero quizá nos veamos pronto-dijo guiñandome un ojo y salió de la librería con paso firme pero veloz, me quedé pensando en lo sucedido pero pronto encontré mi libro y me dirijí a mi trabajo, de nuevo no había mucha gente así que me puse a leer...

-Hola-dijo aquella dulce voz la cual estaba segura nunca se borraría de mi mente.

Alcé la vista y de nuevo allí estaba tan perfecto como en la mañana, de nuevo pidió su café pero esta vez conversamos un rato,le platiqué de mi vida, la verdad no se por que lo hacía si a Jasper solo lo había visto un par de veces, pero el parecía fascinado como si le estuviese contando una historia a un niño pequeño, pero esta vez yo estaba más atenta y me di cuenta que el no había probado ni un poco de su café.

-¿Por que no te tomas tu café?-pregunté curiosa.

-Pues es que la verdad no es el café por lo que venía-dijo él un tanto nervioso.

-Mmm ¿entonces?-ahora si que Jasper me había confundido.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras tomar un café conmigo-dijo el bastante dudoso, pero me había dejado sin palabras, me moría por salir con él pero ¿por que se fijaria en mí?, eso ahora no me preocupaba...

-Claro, pero un café no! jajaja con tanto café no volveré a dormir jamás jajajaja-bromeé y el sonrió dejando ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Solo que tendremos que esperar a que acabe mi turno-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esperaré lo que sea necesario, ¿a que hora sales? para poder venir por tí-se ofreció Jasper.

-Mmm hoy salgo a las 5:00 asi que tu elige a donde iremos-le propuse.

-Ok, nos vemos a las 5-dijo el mientras se despedia de mí depositando un beso en mi mejilla, eso me hizo estremecer.

Mi turno se hizo eterno, ya no podía esperar a salir, Jasper había despertado en mi el amor que nunca sentí por nadie más, se que era demasiado pronto pero podía sentir que esto era especial.

Por fin dieron las 5 y estaba dejando mi uniforme cuando me cubrieron los ojos...

-¿Quien es?-pregunté nerviosa pues no me gustaba sentirme indefensa.

-Adivina-dijo el con esa maravillosa e inigualable voz, de inmediato supe que era Jasper

-Mmmm no lo se-dije soltando una risita

-Yo!-dijo el saltando en frente mio, con una cara super graciosa jajaja.

-Ya decidí a donde iremos-dijo el orgulloso de si mismo.

-Y ¿adonde me llevará joven Jasper?-pregunté hablando como una señora elegante, el se rió causando en mí una gran sonrisa.

-Ay Alice jaja-dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Salimos juntos de mi trabajo y el aún no me quería decir a donde me quería llevar, pero no tarde en averiguarlo, el había planeado ir a la pequeñisima feria que se había instalado en la plaza central.

Nos la pasamos genial, el de verdad que tenía muchas habilidades, no perdió ni una sola vez en los juegos de destreza, era como si sus reflejos y su vista estuvieran super desarrollados, no era algo común, no era algo humano…

-Mmm, no me gusta la manera en la que ese chico te está mirando-dijo el con los puños apretados y el enojo se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, el es Riley, quiere ser mi novio, pero no tengo interés en el-le expliqué tratando de parecer indiferente ya que no quería que Riley arruinara mi tarde con Jasper.

Traté de olvidarme del tema y continuamos subiéndonos a todos los juegos, me divertí muchísimo!, pero pasaron las horas ya estaba oscuro y por desgracia yo tenía que volver a casa.

-Jasper, tengo que regresar a casa, gracias por esta tarde me divertí mucho, espero y volver a verte-dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-Yo también me la he pasado de maravilla, gracias por aceptar mi invitación pero ¿No piensas irte sola verdad?-preguntó el con la preocupación reflejada en su hermoso rostro.

-Mmm si,mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí y puedo caminar-dije muy relajada pues estaba acostumbrada a andar sola incluso por la noche.

-No dejaré que vayas sola, no si yo puedo acompañarte-dijo el un poco enojado, pero yo no sabía por que.

-Jasper, en serio no te preocupes, iré sola, no me pasará nada-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Ok, pero me llamas para saber que has llegado sana y salva, por favor te vas con muchisimo cuidado-dijo el en modo de súplica.

-Tranquilo, y te mandaré un mensaje y gracias!-dije y después comenzé a caminar...

POV JASPER

Alice…ese nombre resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ya hacía un tiempo que la seguía, algo me decía que la debia proteger y cuando empezé a conocerla me fascinó por completo, ella era muy linda y con un gran sentido del humor, era muy distraida y le encantaba leer, su color favorito era el rosa pastel, me había aprendido cada detalle que ella me había contado.

A ella le encantaban las historias de amores prohibidos y un vampiro y una humana en verdad era un amor prohibido si tan solo ella supiera que esa historia esta más cerca de la realidad de lo que ella piensa, yo era un vampiro y ella una frágil pero fascinante humana que me había robado el corazón aunque este no latiera más, la verdad me ponía nervioso cada vez que ella sin querer descubría cada una de mis características vampíricas ya que ella empezaba a sospechar subconscientemente y si lo descubría me rechazaría pero quizá ella aceptaría mi naturaleza si se lo explicaba ,para comenzar la revelación tenía que acercarme más a ella...

Asi que me tomé valor y la invité a salir, la invité a una feria, "eso haría un chico normal" pensé para mis adentros, el tiempo pasó demasiado junto a ella todo era diversión, Alice nunca paraba de contar chistes y me la estaba pasando de lo mejor cuando de reojo pude ver a un chico el cual estaba observando a Alice de manera posesiva como si quisiera hacerle daño, no tardé mucho en comprobarlo ya que gracias a mis sentidos de vampiro pude escuchar su conversación con sus amigos.

"¿Ella se cree mucho para mi o que?, prontó será mia quiera o no"dijo el con un tono amenazador, un gruñido surgió de mi pecho y los celos me atacaban,ese chico no lastimaría a Alice, al menos no ahora que ella era lo más importante para mí y nunca la dejaría desprotegida.

Alice se tenía que ir, yo no dejaría que se fuera sola y mucho menos por la noche pero eso era lo que ella quería y no la podía contradecir, aún asi yo la seguiría para asegurarme que llegara bien y que ese Riley no le hiciera nada o se las vería conmigo.

Ella se fué alejando poco a poco a paso ligero, ella era tan delicada que pareciese que flotase, ella era la chica para mí, no dejé que se alejara mucho y comenzé a seguirla sin que ella notara mi presencia.

Tal y como ella había dicho, su casa no quedaba muy lejos pues empezó a buscar sus llaves en su mochila, eso me dió tranquilidad hasta que escuché una voz a lo lejos "AHORA SI NO SE ME IRÁ DE LAS MANOS" dijo aquél chico, pero el no tocaría a Alice mientras yo estuviera con ella,mis sentidos estaban alertas para defenderla en cuanto ese chico intentara dañarla.

Alice pudo presentir el peligro, de un momento a otro ella empezó a mirar para todos lados temblando de pies a cabeza, eso me puso furioso, no podía verla así y poco a poco el chico se acercaba más a ella...

POV ALICE

Ya iba para mi casa e incluso había sacado las llaves de mi mochila, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo presintiendo el peligro que me asechaba.

-Hola, espera que quiero hablar contigo-gritó Riley a lo lejos, pero el tono de su voz no me daba confianza y comencé a caminar más rápido pero pude sentir como alguien me había tomado del brazo y no pude avanzar más.

-Ahora sí no te irás, sin antes aceptar ser mi novia-dijo el acorralándome entre sus brazos y la pared, me ví obligada a verlo a los ojos y su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío, traté de girar y evitar su mirada pero apretó mi mandíbula sin ninguna oportunidad para escapar.

Lo que hizo después no me lo esperaba o más bien no estaba preparada para esto, el me besó con mucha furia y a mi me dió mucho asco,su beso fué horrible, recordé mi defensa personal y le dí una patada en la entrepierna, el gimió de dolor y aproveché para escapar corrí con todas mis fuerzas ya que mi casa estaba a unas calles más y si llegaba estaría a salvo.

Riley se recuperó demasiado rápido y esta vez al tratar de alcanzarme usó demasiada fuerza y me tiró al suelo.

Quize ser amable pero tu quieres jugar rudo ¿eh?-dijo antes de darme otro beso, lo mordí con todas mis fuerzas y su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar.

-Dejame en paz!, sabes que te irá mal si me haces algo!-lo amenazé

En ese momento el me soltó una bofetada y me dolió, me quejé pues me lastimó.

-No te dejaré, además esto me esta gustando-dijo Rileycon una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

-Más te vale que la sueltes ahora mismo!-dijo una voz furiosa, pero debajo de aquél enojo reconocía la hermosa voz de Jasper, la única voz que escucharía por siempre.

-¿Tu quién te crees?, además ella es solo mía-dijo Riley amenazante y me besó por tercera vez.

-No debiste haber hecho eso!, la lastimaste y lo pagarás muy caro-dijo Jasper lleno de furia y un gruñido estruendoso se oyó por toda la calle, pero a Jasper no lo veía por ningún lado.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, Riley salió volando de un momento a otro hasta el otro lado de la calle quedando inconsiente pero sin heridas graves.

-Ahora estas a salvo no dejaré que nadie te haga daño-dijo Jasper tomándome en sus brazos y su voz dulce como la miel.

Solo estaba conciente gracias a mi mayor motivación..Jasper, muy rápido llegamos a la banca de un parque cercano, el me sentó en un banca pero el seguía de pie, y su actitud era como si me estuviese ocultando algo.

Mi cuerpo aún no respondía a mis ordenes, tampoco podía reaccionar a lo sucedido, estaba asustada, me sentía impotente e indefensa.

¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Gracias, si no hubieras llegado no se que hubiera podido pasar-agradecí con apenas un susurro pues aun no asimilaba lo sucedido.

-Lo siento tanto, si hubiera llegado antes o si no te hubiera dejado venir sola esto no hubiera pasado-se disculpó y sus palabras liberaron las emociones que traia atrapadas en el pecho.

No pude más y me solté a llorar, tenía muchisimo miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado, lo abrazé hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, el me abrazó y me besó la frente, eso me tranquilizó pero las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-No llores por favor!, verte así es insoportable para mí-dijo el con un gesto de dolor.

-Tengo miedo, Riley volverá a intentar hacerme daño-dije sollozando, y él me abrazó con aún más fuerza y me sentí protegida como si sus brazos me aislaran del mundo.

-Mi pequeña Alice, no tienes por que tener miedo, yo te protegeré de aquellos que quieran dañarte, no dejaré que ese maldito te vuelva a tocar, no mientras esté a tu lado-dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con su dedo y su rocé de su piel era como el de una pluma, suave y ligero.

-Jasper, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por que te preocupa mi seguridad? yo soy solo una simple chica-pregunté confusa.

-Alice, yo te amé desde el primer momento es el que te ví, desde ese momento supe que no me podía alejar de tí y aunque tu no me correspondieras yo haría lo posible para que estuvieras feliz y a salvo-dijo él tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome a los ojos haciendo que mi cuerpo perdiera fuerza y por poco caigo al suelo si no hubiera sido por Jasper quien me tomó de la cintura evitando que me golpeara contra la banqueta.

Y utilizando la poca fuerza que tenía mantuve la mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos color caramelo y no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que el me amaba tanto como yo a él, Jasper también lo comprendió y fué acercando su rostro al mio...

Poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose a los míos, llenándome de su maravilloso y embriagador aliento, sus labios se adentraron delicadamente a los míos encendiendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, mi cuerpo despertó como si el con su beso hubiera encendido un interruptor dentro de mí, sus labios eran dulces y se amoldaron a los míos como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos por siempre, el beso comenzó lento y tierno, pero para los dos ya no era suficiente y sin darnos cuenta, el beso subió su intensidad y así los dos nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión...

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos acercándolo más a mí, pues sentía que la distancia entre nosotros era demasiada y quería que el recibiera todo el amor que le tenía...

Pero por desgracia todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y a mi ya se me había terminado el oxígeno, la respiración de los dos era pausada, y los dos sonreíamos como si hubieramos visto el sol por primera vez.

Pero después su hermosa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y fué reemplazada por una cara seria y hostíl.

-No soy lo que aparento-dijo él en un susurro bajo pero aún así lo alcanzé a escuchar y a pesar de la emoción que sentía,al analizar las cosas me dí cuenta de lo obvio.

¿Cómo pudo haber tenido la fuerza para lanzar a Samuel hasta el otro lado de la calle? y su gruñido!, todo encajaba a la perfección, su piel. sus ojos,su voz, su fuerza, todo encajaba, el era un ...vampiro.

-No puede ser! Tú...¿eres un vampiro?-pregunté temerosa ya que tenía miedo de que de él escapara por que yo había descubierto lo que era, no sabía mucho de vampiros pero no era tonta y el no era humano.

-¿Lo descubriste verdad?-dijo él con el mismo valor que yo.

-Pero es imposible, tiene que haber otra explicación, tu eres tan humano...-dije muy confusa, la verdad ni yo misma me entendía.

-Pero es la verdad, soy vampiro desde 1608 a los 19 años y no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, tan solo un día un hombre se me acercó y me mordió, cuando abrí los ojos ya era lo que soy ahora, un vampiro, he viajado solo por mucho tiempo y ahora el destino me trajó aquí para encontrarte...-me explicó el y pude ver que era totalmente honesto conmigo.

-¿Estás asustada?, comprenderé si no me quieres volver a ver-dijo el con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro perfecto.

-No estoy asustada, es solo que nunca imágine que esto me pudiera suceder a mi-dije confundida.

-Además no quiero que te alejes de mí-le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó con una sonrisa dejando ver sus colmillos perfectos y blancos como perlas.

-Claro que lo digo en serio, se que parece tonto pero en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti-le dije con mi corazón latiendo a mil y pude sentir como mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

-Te amo-dijo él con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

-Yo más-dije dándole un beso fugaz pero lleno de amor.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-preguntó mientras me cubría con su abrigo, ya que su piel era helada y abrazarlo por tanto tiempo me hizo comenzar a temblar de frio.

-Primero quisiera un café,bbbrrrr! si que me hace falta jajaja-bromeé

-Alice, tu bromeando a pesar de todo, me encantas de verdad-dijo el

-Te acompañaré a tu casa, la verdad no se ni por que lo pregunté-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Solo si tu quieres, no es a la fuerza-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Princesa, yo te acompañaría al fin del mundo-dijo el mientras me daba un beso, me tomó en brazos y aunque traté de oponerme, el me cargó sin ninguna dificultad como si fuera una niña pequeña y a su lado, cualquiera parecia pequeño, sonreí ante la idea, el lo notó...

-Adoro cuando sonríes, me haces el vampiro más feliz del mundo-dijo entre risas.

Llegando a mi casa nos besamos de nuevo y cada vez me era más dificil apartarme de él, pero ya era tarde y estaba exahusta.

-Adiós, te amo-le dije al oido.

-Yo con todo mi ser, mi princesa-dijo el mientras se marchaba...

Al otro día desperté y en mi tocador encontré una rosa con una pequeña nota.

"Toda la noche en vela solo para poder verte de nuevo" atte Jasper.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, me alisté para irme a mi empleo de verano, la verdad esta vez iba más feliz que nunca pues mi empleo nos había unido a mi y a Laicay.

Salí de mi casa y allí estaba él esperándome con los brazos abiertos y yo corrí a ellos, sentirlo junto a mí me llenó de paz y felicidad, me tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y aunque su piel era fría, yo me sentía agusto.

Después pasaron los meses, mi empleo en el café terminó y no necesité leer más de amores prohibidos, yo tenía mi propia historia de amor, el aparentaba 19 años y yo tenía 16 eso era extraño pero la edad no me importaba, por mi mente no dejaba de rondar la idea de convertirme en alguien comó él pues el siendo inmortal y yo humana algún día moriría, me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo.

Mi Jasper me era muy necesario incluso más que respirar y solo unos cuantos años con él no serían suficientes, así que decidí preguntar mientras mi cabeza estaba sobre su hombro y lo tomaba de la mano.

-Jasper, ¿crees que algún día seré como tú?-pregunté en un volumen muy bajo sabiendo que él me escucharía perfectamente, se puso tenso y tardó en contestarme...

-¿Te refieres a convertirte en vampira verdad?-preguntó y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo he pensado y quisiera estar a tu lado por siempre-le dije segura de lo que quería y lo único que quería era tenerlo a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad.

-Alice, te amo y se que si continuas siendo humana, te perderé algún día pero no se si pueda convertirte-dijo el tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a mí.

-Jasper ,se que lo harás bien, yo quiero pasar cada segundo contigo, convierteme!-le supliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo resitirme a tu mirada, pero es algo a lo que te debes acostumbrar y no es tan sencillo- dijo el apretándo los puños.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunté curiosa, tan solo era una mordida.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a mudarte después de unos cuantos años, a la sed que causa ser un vampiro recién nacido, a ocultarte del sol para no revelar tu naturaleza?-dijo el poniéndo excusa tras excusa.

-Lo sé y además no todo es malo, siendo vampira seré más fuerte, más hábil,y sobre todo no moriré-dije besándolo y por lo visto lo tomé por sorpresa, el me devolvió el beso pero lo interrumpió casi al instante.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo tienes razón, y lo haré, pero tendrás que esperar 3 años-condicionó él.

-¿Umm 3 años? ¿para que?-pregunté

-Pues para tener la misma edad ya que así será más sencillo hacer creible nuestra relación, sería un poco raro ver a un tipo de 19 con una pequeñina de 16-dijo el burlandose de mí,realmente no estaba enojada pero me encantaba cuando el pensaba que si lo estaba y me pedía disculpas así que me paré y caminé hacia mi casa.

-Alice!, no te vayas, lo siento! te amo!-gritaba una y otra vez, se puso de pie y me alcanzó abrazándome y sin opción a escapar.

-No es verdad lo que me dices!, mejor vete con una chica que sea mayor y yo me iré con Riley!-mentí pues la actuación se me daba muy bien, pero pronto me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, por que el se entristeció y pude ver que los celos salían a flote...

-Amor!, tontito! te amo! y no estoy enfadada, solo que me encanta ver como te pones celoso y saber que me quieres, además aunque trate de negarlo, si soy pequeña, tu pequeña-dije seguido de un beso lleno de amor.

-Alice, no me vuelvas a hacer eso, no sabes como te amo y es una tortura pensar que yo te llegó a molestar en lo más mínimo, yo quiero hacerte feliz y daría mi vida para que tu existieras-me dijo arrodillándose frente a mí, y me hizo sentir culpable, no lo pude evitar y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

-No llores mi princesa, sabes lo mucho que me afecta verte así-dijo el mientras me abrazaba.

-Te convertiré pero tendrás que esperar-dijo el y pude entender que ese tema estaba más que cerrado y solo se volvería a abrir dentro de 3 años...

Y así pasaron los 3 años más felices de mi vida, se acercaba mi cumpleaños #19 y mi transformación estaba muy cerca solo 2 días y estaría con Jasper por siempre.

El día había llegado...

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Jasper tomándome en sus brazos y sus colmillos apuntándo a mi cuello.

-Mas que nunca-y después de eso pude sentir sus colmillos atavesar mi piel como si estuviese mordiendo un trozo de mantequilla, la ponzoña recorría mi piel y el ardor me quemaba de pies a cabeza, era un dolor insoportable pero el simple hecho de pensar que pasaría el resto de mi vida con Jasper era mi más grande recompensa.

Dos días duró mi transformación, mi corazón dio su último latido y abrí los ojos…

Y allí estaba el amor de mi vida, esperando por mí, me puse de pie y corrí a sus brazos, esta vez a velocidad vampírica...

-Mi princesa ha despertado-dijo el dulcemente.

-Te amo-le dije besándolo como nunca.

-Yo más y esta vez por siempre-concluyó él

Y asi pasé el resto de la eternidad con mi amor ,mudandonos a todos lados hasta que después de muchos años regresamos a aquella cafetería recordando cuando nos conocimos y pensar que un café fué el inicio de todo...el café del amor.

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


End file.
